Secret Erased
by Arminia
Summary: Sequel to "Our Secret". Five months later and the team still doesn't know Lindsey is Spencer's girlfriend.


**A/N: Sequel to "Our Secret", once again Lindsey is from the season 3 episode "3rd Life". References to that episode are in this one-shot.**

**Takes place around season 9.**

**Lindsey is 21 years old (Guessing)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Spencer slowly opened his eyes to the sound of whimpering coming from the body laying next to him.

Reaching over, he turned on the bedside lamp and turned his body around to see Lindsey in the middle of a nightmare.

"Lindsey, wake up!" He said softly, shaking her lightly.

Her eyes slowly opened, her breathing steadying once he was in her line of vision. Spencer could see her eyes tearing up, he automatically wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him.

"Sometimes I have nightmares of nobody finding me." Lindsey admitted, whispering so quietly Spencer barely heard her.

Spencer pulled her closer to him, feeling some of her tears on his chest. He didn't have to ask what she was talking about. When her and her best friend Katie had been kidnapped. Spencer remembered the night Lindsey had told him everything that happened, and how her dad had came into the bathroom when Ryan, the 'leader' of the guys who took them, planned on raping Lindsey. She told him of how she didn't regret asking her dad to kill him after seeing everything he did to Katie, she told him it had been too much, and he deserved it. Spencer had thought about telling her that it was wrong, but Spencer himself couldn't blame her. Sure he could have gone without seeing Ryan's head get blown off himself, but he certainly wasn't an innocent victim.

"It's okay to have nightmares."

He felt Lindsey pull away slightly to look at him. Spencer didn't know why he did, but that same night Lindsey had told him exactly what happened, he had shared his experience of being kidnapped. So it was no suprise to him that Lindsey nodded her head in understanding, he still had nightmares too.

"What time is it?" She asked.

Spencer looked over at the clock behind him, "4am, why?"

"I'm not that tired anymore...and I want pancakes."

"Pancakes at 4am?"

"Yes! Come on!"

Lindsey got out of his arms and got off the bed, walking out of his bedroom and to his kitchen. Spencer shook his head, a smile on his face as he followed her.

He watched as she pulled out everything she would need to make her pancakes, he couldn't help but grin at the sight of her standing in his kitchen with only one of his college t-shirts on, long enough that it covered everything but short enough that it showed off her legs.

Spencer walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Want any help?"

"Only if you want to."

Removing his arms from around her, he started helping her make the pancakes. Feeling Lindsey's eyes on him, he turned to see her smirking at him.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You should walk around in your boxers more often."

Spencer could feel a little blush rising to his cheeks. She took a step towards him and placed her lips on his, but when she went to pull away Spencer grabbed her waist to keep her close to him.

"I still want pancakes." She murmured against his lips.

Placing another kiss on her lips, he took his hands off her waist.

And so, they spent the time before Spencer had to get ready for work making pancakes then sat on the couch to watch early programs on TV.

Spencer found his eyesight drifting to Lindsey more instead of the TV.

He couldn't believe it had been five months, and still none of the team knew that Lindsey was his girlfriend.

**CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM**

A yawn escaped right as Spencer sat down at his desk. He knew he looked like he had no sleep, which technically was true but he really didn't want to deal with the team's questioning, unless it was Blake, he knew she would ask if he was okay but he wouldn't push it unlike his other teammates and for that he was greatful.

"Someone had a busy night." He heard Morgan joke after his yawn.

Ignoring Morgan, he lifted up his cup of coffee and drank a large gulp of it.

"You okay, Spence?"

"I'm fine JJ."

Getting started on his paperwork, he ignored the looks from his teammates. He knew they were thinking of the other times he had come to work looking like he had no sleep, he knew they suspected there was someone in his life but as long as they didn't know who it was, he didn't care. As much as he wanted his friends, his family, to know he had someone...he knew they wouldn't like that it was Lindsey, a former victim and one that had begged her father to kill her kidnapper and right in front of their 'baby genius'. He almost rolled his eyes as he thought of it. He certainly was no 'baby' but they still saw him as the little brother that needed protecting, at least not as much as before. He knew they would remind him of how it affected him from seeing it, but he had grown since then and had way more worse things happen in front of him since.

It was around lunchtime when Spencer felt his phone vibrate, taking it out he noticed it was a text from Lindsey.

_**Lindsey: Meet me for lunch? **_

Spencer wasted no time in answering her back, feeling a slight smile on his lips but not bringing himself to care of his probably staring co-workers.

_**Spencer: Sure, where were you thinking?**_

_**Lindsey: Sandwich place down the street? **_

_**Spencer: Alright, are you going to make it over here in time for lunch?**_

_**Lindsey: I'm not that far. Went shopping close by**_

_**Spencer: See you then :)**_

_**Lindsey: Awesome xo**_

"What's my Genius smiling about?"

He couldn't help but jump a little at Garcia's voice suddenly next to him.

"Pretty Boy was texting someone." Morgan told her.

"Ooooo, who were you texting?!"

"No one." He mumbled, quickly hiding his phone.

Once again ignoring them, he continued with his paperwork making sure to keep checking the time.

As soon as it was time for their lunch break, he closed his paperwork and grabbed his bag.

"Where are you going Spence?" He turned to give a smile at JJ, he could have easily just told her to get something to eat but he knew it was pointless, from him texting it was clear he was going to meet someone for lunch, especially since he usually doesnt go out to lunch by himself.

"Meeting someone for lunch." He told her, and quickly left the bullpen before questions could be asked, but as he left he could hear Morgan making comments about him meeting his secret girlfriend.

**CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM**

Walking into the sandwich shop that looked more like a little diner, he immediately noticed Lindsey sitting in one of the back booths.

"There you are." She said once he walked up to her, before sliding into the seat across from her he leaned down to kiss her.

"I already ordered for you." She told him, he told her his thanks right as someone walked up with their sandwiches. With Lindsey practically living with him for five months, she knew just what he liked.

"I don't know how much longer the team is going to live with the fact of me having a girlfriend without them knowing who." He told her honestly.

"Just promise me something Spencer," He tilted his head waiting for her to continue, "When they find out it's me, I want you to call or text me, so I can come talk to them."

"What? Why? They can be pretty harsh when they want to be." Lindsey grabbed his hand, he knew she could hear the worry in his voice.

"So I can tell them that I'm not the same person, I've grown up. And to tell them I'm not going anywhere no matter what they tell me."

Spencer could only squeeze her hand and smile at her. But as soon as they finished their food and paid, he pulled her out of the building and wasted no time pulling her close.

"Do you really mean that? You won't leave?" He asked her, his voice low.

"I do. You're stuck with me, Spencer Reid."

Spencer leaned down and placed his lips on hers, feeling her hands slide up his chest until they tangled in his hair.

What he didn't notice was JJ, Garcia and Morgan watching them, their mouths open in shock.

**CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM **

It had been a week since that day at the sandwich shop, Spencer knew that the team knew. Sometimes he swears they forget he's not only a 'genius' but a profiler too. He told Lindsey that they knew, but he was waiting for them to confront him about it. '

He figured it would come soon, and as he walked into the bullpen to find the team in the conference room, he knew it was today.

Quickly taking out his phone, he texted Lindsey to tell her. It wasn't long before he got a response saying she was on her way.

Walking up to the conference room he noticed how they all got quiet once he stepped into the room. As Hotch opened his mouth to talk, Spencer lifted his hand.

"I know what this is about. I know that you all know about my relationship with Lindsey and I know you are all gathered in here to tell me you're worried, that you don't think it's the best thing and that you don't trust her but let me tell all of you something." If this wasn't something he was serious about, he would have laughed at their wide eye'd looks, "She's no longer some teenage victim who had to watch her best friend get tortured, she's an adult now and no matter what any of you tell me, my feelings aren't going to change and I'm not going to stop seeing her just because you guys think shes bad for me."

"I'm glad for that."

Spencer turned slightly to see Lindsey standing in the doorway of the conference room, a shopping bag in her hand from one of the bookstores down the street. Lindsey walked over to him and slipped her free hand into him. Spencer noticed how she didn't flinch or try to hide from his teammates stares, she smiled up at him before turning to his team.

"I told Spencer to tell me when you were going to confront him about me. I wanted to tell you all in person that I've grown up even if you don't believe so. When I told my dad to kill Ryan, all I could think about was everything he had done to Katie, and the fact that when my dad came into the bathroom, Ryan was getting ready to rape me. All I could think about was how he was going to live, and Katie was gone. I know that you are all worried about Spencer, but hurting him is the last thing I want to do and believe it or not I have thought about what I had made him see in that bathroom, but let me tell you I don't regret that Ryan is dead. I love Spencer and I'm not leaving him."

Spencer felt his heart stop at her words, and not even caring that the rest of his team was watching them, he pulled Lindsey into a hug. "I love you too." He whispered in her ear.

They pulled away when someone cleared their throat, Lindsey's eyes had tears in them but she was smiling. He kept one of his arms wrapped around her, making sure she was close to him.

"Oh forget it!" Garcia cried out, "They are just too cute!"

And before Spencer could react, Garcia had ran over to them and pulled them both into a hug. Lindsey wipped at her eyes. He knew she was not only happy about him telling her he loved her back, but he knew she secretly wanted his team to accept her.

"Nice to meet you, Lindsey." Blake said, shaking her hand.

Lindsey shook her hand, "You too.", she already knew who she was from all the times Spencer had talked to her.

Everyone eventually walked over and shook Lindsey's hand. JJ had apologized along with Morgan while Rossi and Hotch nodded their heads to her in understanding.

Spencer once again wrapped his arm around her shoulders, feeling her arm wrap around his waist, her head resting against him as Morgan called for a celebration that their Genius had finally got a girlfriend, Spencer opened his mouth to point out it was months late but thought better of it.

It was no longer their secret, but that was fine by him.

**A/N: Ehh this didn't turn out as good as I hoped, but oh well. I think I'm done with Reid/Lindsey now that the team knows. **


End file.
